Core A: Administration Project Summary This Core provides coordination and integration for all other Components and acts to insure that the research and programmatic goals of the Center are met. The administrative leadership consists of the Program Director, two Associate Directors, and the Executive Director. They are assisted by the Leadership Committee that includes these individuals, leaders of the Components and other senior faculty. The Administration Core supports, monitors and coordinates the activities of all components of the ADRC. 1. Establish and maintain administrative structure and governance, including budgetary oversight, future planning, and optimal resource utilization, to meet the overall goals of the Center. 2. Coordinate and integrate all ADRC activities and Components for research, training, information and biospecimen transfer and resource sharing with independent investigators both internal and external to Washington University (WU). 3. Promote scientific and educational interactions (including public relations) and collaborations on Alzheimer disease (AD) and related dementias (ADRD) at all levels (emphasizing junior investigators) with other faculty at WU, other Alzheimer Disease Centers, the National Institute on Aging (NIA), the Alzheimer's Association (locally and nationally), and the professional and lay communities of the greater St. Louis area. 4. Solicit, evaluate, select, and monitor the Developmental Projects. 5. Provide for periodic external review of the Knight ADRC by its External Advisory Committee and achieve internal review. 6. Ensure compliance with all regulatory requirements for human subjects research, animal welfare, scientific integrity, data and sample sharing, public access policies, and financial policy requirements of WU and the National Institutes of Health (NIH). Core A also will monitor and regularly assess how other Knight ADRC components are responsive to NAPA goals.